Fluffember 2019
by AutumnsWitch
Summary: From a series of prompts by Gumnut, in no particular order.
1. Hugs

Hugs

Characters: Scott Tracy, Jeff Tracy, John Tracy, Grandma Tracy, Kyrano, Virgil Tracy (mentioned), Gordon Tracy (mentioned), Alan Tracy (mentioned), Tanusha Kyrano (mentioned).

It wasn't exactly the 18th birthday Scott would have chosen, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd be going out with his friends next week; it was nice to come back home and just stop for a few days. He sat on the balcony seemingly staring up at the stars, waiting for the slightest hint of movement.

"Still waiting?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "God, Grandma, you scared me."

"Sorry kid," Grandma ruffled his hair. "It's late you should be in bed. He'll be here in the morning."

"It won't be the same."

She shook her head with a smile. "Well, I guess it is your birthday. But I'm getting old and I need my sleep."

"You don't look a day over 42."

"Come here."

Grandma's hugs were warm, comforting…motherly. They left him in no doubt that she loved him, and really could he ask for any more?

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Promise."

Everyone in his family had a different hug, but somehow they all felt like home. Virgil specialised in bear hugs that were completely enveloping, and impossible to escape from. Even though Scott was a good deal taller and stronger than Virgil he still hadn't found a way to break his hold. Not that he would want to, Virgil's hugs felt safe, they were protective.

Gordon was an expert in the surprise hug or attack hug. Usually when he'd just got out of the pool. One moment everything was normal, the next something would hit you in the midriff, and by the time you looked down there was nothing there but a wet patch and the smell of chlorine as laughter echoed from far away. Maybe it was a bit dramatic, Scott considered for a moment before deciding that actually it wasn't. It was just Gordon.

Alan's hugs were probably inspired by Gordon's surprise element. You had to be ready to catch or go down. At least he gave fair warning. Alan was still small which meant that he could be caught when he flung himself at you. It was affectionate and playful and pure, usually ending up with Scott giving him a piggyback around the villa. It was sweet now but Scott was hoping the technique would change as Alan got older.

There were only three people on Tanusha's hug list and Scott wasn't one of them. Her affection came in the form of punches to the arm or a complex secret handshake. Scott had been on the receiving end of both today and honestly, he preferred the punches. He could do the handshake in his sleep but god, the anxiety of getting it wrong. Tanusha had only been living with them for two years and Scott guessed it would be a lot longer before she'd give anyone not on the hug list a hug.

Footsteps tapped on the wooden flooring behind him and he spun round, realising his gaze had slipped to the moon.

"Sorry to scare you Scott."

He let out the breath he was holding. "No problem dad."

"You won't stay up too late will you?"

"Nah. Hi Kyrano, good trip?"

"That's classified. Happy birthday Scott."

"Thanks."

Kyrano smiled. "As you're eighteen you don't play by the kids' rules in combat training anymore."

_Oh shit._ "Yay."

"You might want to work on your enthusiasm, son. We're going to debrief in the study, please don't listen at the door."

"Again."

"I would never."

They both gave him looks that said 'I know you're lying, young man but I'm not going to comment on it' before leaving.

Kyrano was much like his daughter in that he didn't really do hugs, though Scott always put that down to professionalism. The closest you'd ever get to a hug was a shoulder squeeze but there had only been four documented events so Scott wasn't entirely sure if it counted.

Jeff's hugs were the perfect combination of Virgil and Grandma, protective and comforting, definitely on the bear hug end of the scale. They were getting less frequent and that made each one something to be treasured. They reminded Scott of his childhood, and of his mum.

It was getting late and his eyes were struggling to stay open. Scott stood up and stretched, his back stiff from sitting still for so long.

"Happy birthday Scott."

He spun on his heel and grinned. "Welcome to Earth."

"Did I miss the cake?"

"There's a slice lying around somewhere."

Scott held his arms out with his best puppy eyes, John exhaled in a breathy laugh and stepped into the embrace.

John's hugs were rare. Really rare. They were understated and genuinely heartfelt. John was almost as tall as he was which gave them equal hugging ground, and everything they wanted to say was expressed silently. They let go and stood shoulder to shoulder looking up at the stars.

"How was your birthday?"

Scott smiled. "It was perfect."


	2. Touch

Kayo always enjoyed working out with John; he was self-sufficient enough to know exactly what he was doing and Tracy enough to want to push it just a little too far. She was there to make sure that he (and any other Tracy for that matter) didn't hurt himself doing something stupid. Though she probably shouldn't have dashed up to the gym straight after three back-to-back missions, but he'd be gone soon and who knew when he'd be on Earth again.  
"I'm going down; I needed a shower like two hours ago."  
John frowned. "We aren't sparring?"  
"You've done enough today."  
He read the subtext and was not impressed. The raised eyebrow said that much. "I'm not made of glass."  
"You only just got back."  
"For the third time in two weeks."  
"It's not long enough."  
"We haven't sparred in months."  
"We are not sparring," she carried on, trying to ignore the expression that crossed his face. "It would be different in 0G anyway."  
"Self-defence is self-defence Kayo."  
_Fuck off logic._ "Too much risk."  
He moved past her and she reached out without thinking. John's intake of breath was painfully sharp and she let go as if he'd burned her.  
"Kayo," his fingers brushed against hers, as if trying to convince them to come back. "Please?"  
It was so soft, so vulnerable, so _not_ John. The usual cool, calm mask had vanished and it made him look so young. And absolutely terrified.  
"When was the last time someone touched you?"  
He shook his head. "I can't remember."  
It was another stupid impulse and she wrapped him in a hug. John melted into it far too easily. She could feel him trembling. We've fucked up. We fucked up massively. She guided them down to the floor. Detangling their limbs ended with her sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist.  
"Is this okay?"  
His answer was muffled but affirmative. The only sound in the room was his uneven breaths, and her heart pounding in her ears. She ran her fingers through his hair and he buried his face in her shoulder.  
"Imsorry."  
"Don't be. Where did you get the idea that you're not allowed to feel?"  
" s'easier."  
She could understand that, emotions in their line of work could be dangerous but even she knew that they had to be acknowledged sometimes. But she couldn't say that, not right now. So she didn't say anything and just focussed on his heartbeat.  
John's breathing began to even out but his voice still shook when he finally spoke. "Why do none of you ever touch me?"  
"Because you don't like it," Even though that clearly wasn't true. "And Scott always told us not to."  
John didn't speak for a few minutes, when he did she had to strain to hear his voice. "After dad died, when Scott finally got me down from Five," he paused trying to order his thoughts. "I'd spent so long in microgravity that when something touched me it felt like my skin was on fire. There's no resistance in zero gravity so you end up with this extreme hypersensitivity. I was exhausted and grieving and in so much pain…"  
"You shouted at him?"  
John shrugged, his embrace loosening. "Just a bit, I think I passed out."  
They could address that later. "So you aren't anti-contact?"  
"Not all the time. Just sometimes."  
He was still trembling, and she had another stupid idea. "Do you want to do the Thing?"  
"This isn't the Thing?"  
"No the full contact relaxy Thing."  
"Ooh _that_ Thing," he sighed, warm breath ghosting over her neck. "Yeah, if you want to."  
"Yes I do, because it will make you feel better."  
They disentangled themselves, John lay on the floor and Kayo lay on his back.  
"You okay?"  
"Mm hm."  
She found his hands and interlocked their fingers, their breathing synced. She nuzzled his shoulder blade.  
"Anything else you need my counsel on?"  
"Who stole my slice of chocolate cake?"  
"Virgil."  
John laughed and the vibrations ran straight through Kayo's body.  
"Last suspect."  
She closed her eyes. "Relax, you've still got tension in your legs."  
"How do I tell them that I feel more isolated on the island than I do in orbit? I'm here and you treat me like I'll drop dead if you touch me, I don't want three feet of space around me and everyone to apologise for sitting next to me because I might as well stay up there," he squeezed her hand. "Am I being stupid?"  
"No, I get it. Change 'you' to 'they' and I'll be happy."  
"Yeah, because you touched my hand and didn't let go."  
"I won't let go again."  
There was a pause then; "God, that was corny, Kayo."  
She snorted and dissolved into giggles. "I couldn't help it."  
"Shut up." It was lighter than she'd heard from him in ages.  
"You know I'm here, right? If you need someone to lie on you."  
"I know."  
"Can I join?"  
Kayo almost gave herself whiplash. "Shit Alan."  
"Relax Kayo, your hip's stabbing me. You can join if she's okay with it."  
She lay back down, furious that she'd let _Alan_ sneak up on her.  
"Sure, head to upper back, pelvis below pelvis, legs outside legs, arms relaxed."  
"Tracy sandwich coming up."  
If she could facepalm she would've, John faceplanted the mat with a 'I-can't-believe-I'm-related-to-you' groan.  
"What are you doing here? You never come up here willingly."  
"Food's ready. Kayo you smell."  
"I know."  
"Just checking."  
They lay in comfortable silence broken only by Alan's stomach rumbling.  
"Guys, it's getting hard to breathe now."  
The pile of bodies rearranged into a cluster. Kayo left them sitting on the floor and collected her uniform which was strewn all over the room.  
Alan and John were speaking in soft voices, Alan's eyes were wide and sincere, and John was carefully avoiding eye contact. She paused by the lift._ Go on you idiots, just hug_. Then John wrapped his arms around him, and Alan relaxed into it despite his surprise.  
"We good?"  
"We're good."  
"I'm hungry," he dragged John to his feet and towards lift. "Let's get food."


	3. Hair

It was probably the greatest honour ever bestowed on any human and Alan was well aware of it. Kayo's dark hair was loose, it smelt of something delicately floral, it was soft and silky and devilishly slippery in his hands.  
"Ow."  
He got to the end and took a photo. "Sorry. I don't get how you can do this without looking."  
"Practice," she glanced at the photo. "You're getting much better. It should be starting soon."  
Gently, he carded his fingers through her hair and the plaits untangled.  
She wrapped the massive blanket around her shoulders, then as an afterthought opened it so Alan could snuggle under it as well. Her hair fell past her shoulders and around her face. It made her look younger than the professional ponytail did. She fiddled with the blanket until it draped over their heads like a hood.  
"You sure it's tonight?"  
"Please, I know it's an important day when I get a reminder every hour telling me to stare at the night sky."  
"Space nerd."  
"Smol space nerd."  
She almost laughed.  
Silver flashed across the dark velvet sky and suddenly it seemed as if the stars were falling to Earth.  
"I'll never get tired of seeing this."  
"Me either." He leant against her, inhaling the smell of the night, the sea, her hair.  
She relaxed against him, her hand slipped into his pocket.  
"Hey!"  
Her hand was gone. "What?"  
"You just picked my pocket!"  
"I'd never." She lied, popping a square of chocolate into her mouth.  
"Kaaayoooo, come on!"  
There was a short tussle and the chocolate bar was broken in half. They pulled the hood back up and sat watching the stars fall together.


	4. Gift

It was the kind of cold, crisp autumn morning that required fuzzy socks, oversized jumpers and steaming hot drinks. Nichelle Asher was sat on the comfy side of the sofa with a mug of tea (a teacup wasn't going to cut it this morning), listening to the rustle of leaves outside and generally feeling at peace with the world.

A draft of cold wind rather ruined the mood, the gingery collie bolting through the door and up onto her lap was little compensation.

"Sorry Sunshine."

She smiled, despite the goosebumps and the fact that Antares was licking the mug. "There's tea in the kitchen."

A few moments later Kate joined her on the sofa.

"It's getting colder."

"We'll have to find a way to keep warm."

"More knitwear." She said wisely. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Nichelle shrugged. "I have everything I want. This house, Antares, you. Every day is a gift."

"Aw." Kate leant forward and kissed her nose. Antares grudgingly got off the sofa and sat in the basket on the other side of the room.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They snuggled into each other's arms as the wind whipped the leaves from the trees and high into the air.


	5. Home

Home is where the heart is. Obviously EOS didn't have a physical heart (and obviously the physical heart was in the ribcage not in the home, but that's besides the point). Metaphorically she had a heart. She hadn't had a home before, not one she could remember.

Home, she supposed, was Thunderbird Five.

After nearly two years with International Rescue she decided home wasn't Five. Home was John, because when John was on Earth she missed him, and Five felt cold and empty, and she counted the seconds until he was due back.

She pretended she wasn't terrified he wouldn't come back to her, she couldn't bear it if she was abandoned again. She hadn't meant for him to mean so much.

He meant everything.


	6. Item of Importance

The music box had belonged to her mother a long time ago. It sat on her desk, just another childish trinket she couldn't get rid of.  
Kayo remembered her mother sometimes, in the middle of the night snatches of her voice singing, she could picture her face when she meditated, and when she was surrounded by cherry blossoms in Japan.

With only candles lighting the room she opened the box, the ballerina started to turn, and a tinny version of The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy started to play. The box contained some jewelery, photo and a smaller box decorated with cherry blossoms.  
The woman in the photo was young and beautiful, full of life and happiness. Kayo knew she looked just like her mother, her dad had always told her so. Even if he hadn't, she wasn't blind; the woman in the photo could have been her reflection.

Carefully she removed the bottle and inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms. She'd only worn the perfume twice. It was too precious to use and she'd almost regretted it both times. Almost.

Kayo wasn't sure if she belived in any sort of afterlife, in heaven or hell. She certainly didn't believe in ghosts. Why she did this little ritual was a mystery but she still did it.  
The boys were out, they wouldn't be back for a while, she placed the photo in front of the mirror.  
"Hi mum, they know about it and they haven't kicked me out. I've felt so much and I'm not sure where to start, but I guess I have to start somewhere."


	7. Family

"Take one more step and you'll never walk again."  
Kayo ducked down and prayed that nobody had seen her, she was down to one handheld bomb and her team had betrayed her. She was trying to formulate a new plan but even theoretically they'd all fail.  
"Kayo, catch."  
She snatched the pistol from the air and nodded her thanks to Penelope. Peering over the steps she saw her target standing only meters away. This was it. One last push. She took the bomb in one hand, pistol in the other and took the shot.

The ballon burst against Scott's head drenching him. He looked round and another ballon hit him square in the chest as Alan sprinted straight from the kitchen into the pool with a battle cry.  
Penelope burst out of hiding as Alan threw more ballons from the safety of the pool.

The standoff hadn't been affected. Virgil was still protecting the barbeque from Gordon and his super soaker 5000 (limited edition with balloon filling attatchment, jet blast setting, and firing range in excess of 10 meters).  
"I swear to god Gordon-"  
"Virgil!"  
She threw the pistol and dived into the water before the jet blast could wound her.  
When she surfaced Gordon was retreating. Then three ballons hit him in quick sucession and something hit the water between her and Alan.  
"John!"  
John's laughter was a dare and for once Gordon didn't rise to it.  
"How are we doing?"  
"Well," John brushed his hair back from his face. "We aren't dead and there's food. There's two of them and five of us."  
"They're dangerous though."  
"I think we can take them."  
"You sure Kayo?"  
"Oh yeah, Scott betrayed me so I'm going to kill him."  
"They're retreating," Penelope called. "Are we going to finish this or not?"  
"You two get up high, cause a distraction, give us some cover, whatever just keep them occupied."  
"Piece of cake."  
"Gordon get out here and face me!"  
Kayo passed the last pack of water balloons up onto the diving board and tred water, hidden from view.  
"What do you want, my lady?"  
"Quickdraw. Just you and me."  
"What about them?" Gordon jerked his head in the direction of the pool.  
"This is personal."  
The first water balloon flew, bursting by Scott's feet. Gordon was too absorbed in negotiating the use of his super soaker 5000. Scott was determind not to move despite some exellent shots.  
"Make him move." Kayo hissed.  
"How?" Alan hissed back.  
"Insult One." John said.  
"Why me?"  
"Because your the youngest, he'll forgive you."  
"ONE IS THE UGLIEST THUNDERBIRD!"  
"What?!"  
Alan stuck out his tongue. "You heard!"  
Scott grabbed his water pistol and locked on to his target. They started throwing water balloons and Kayo saw her chance. She pulled herself out of the pool, ran between Penelope and Gordon taking their ten steps, dodged the friendly fire, past Scott (who'd just realised that taking on two people with the high ground and endless ammo was probably a bad idea) and snatched the flag.  
"GAME OVER LOSERS!"

Victory was a glorious thing. The look on Scott's face was something she'd cherish for a long time.  
She gazed at the scene around her with a warm fuzzy feeling. Grandma, Brains, and Virgil were sat at the table discussing the outcome of the battle. Penelope and Gordon were at the other table, heads together and giggling. The other three were sat under the umbrella. Kayo joined them. Scott and Alan were bickering over the ugliest thunderbird comment, and John was watching with a look of mild amusement.  
They were idiots, all of them. But they were _her_ idiots. Her real family. Your family, she reflected, is the ones you chose not the ones you're related to.


End file.
